battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
SawBlaze
SawBlaze is a robot built by Team G3 Robotics for the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. Like S.O.B., it used a front "dustpan" to scoop up robots and then bring down an arm which had a circular saw blade attached to deal damage. This weapon was also paired with a flamethrower, though the flamethrower apparently never worked in combat. SawBlaze also had front wedge prongs. Unfortunately, it didn't do well in the competition as it lost its first match to Razorback. However, it did win a consolation rumble. SawBlaze was based off team captain Jamison Go's long-running Ron series of robots. For Season 3, SawBlaze gained a few changes such as a smaller dragon head, a stronger arm and a new front "dustpan" which used less bolts, raised armor and bolder flames. Some members of the team also competed with Overhaul in the first season of ABC's BattleBots, which reached the quarterfinals; for SawBlaze, it was Jamison Go or the J in Team JACD. Robot History ABC Season 2 SawBlaze's first ever match in BattleBots was against Zach Bieber's Razorback. Before this match, SawBlaze swapped its front wedge prongs out for a dustpan. Despite controlling most of the fight, its weapon was damaged by Razorback around 30 seconds into the fight. Though still functional, the saw now lacked a chain and would be less effective. In any case, SawBlaze shoved and controlled Razorback for the rest of the match but did not puts its saw into use again, while Razorback's drum made no big connections but ground at the former's wedge. Towards the end of the battle, Razorback's drum also became disabled. Razorback won on a controversial 2-1 judge's decision. SawBlaze unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. SawBlaze wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Overhaul and Road Rash where it used a black blade. When the rumble began, SawBlaze was on the attack but after Road Rash was flipped by Overhaul, SawBlaze went after Overhaul. SawBlaze chased Overhaul around the BattleBox, taking damage from the killsaws and helping to pin Overhaul in front of the screws. SawBlaze used its weapon a few times, even lighting some fire before continuing its hunt on Overhaul. SawBlaze's flame ignition system was broken throughout the fight so it had to use the sparks from the killsaws to ignite it's unique green flame. Eventually, time ran out and SawBlaze won a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. Discovery Season 3 SawBlaze's first opponent was against former MIT members and Overhaul. When the match began, SawBlaze was quickly able to slam Overhaul hard against the arena barrier. Despite Overhaul's extra attachment, SawBlaze continued its attacks and maneuvered Overhaul around the arena. SawBlaze's next attack put Overhaul up against the arena barrier and dropped its saw, which created plenty of sparks. SawBlaze released Overhaul but still had control of the fight as Overhaul simply wasn't low enough to overcome the ground clearance of its opponent. SawBlaze got under Overhaul again and dropped the saw again, sending more sparks through the air. When SawBlaze released this time, Overhaul wasn't moving, seemingly stuck on the arena barrier. As a result, Overhaul was counted out and SawBlaze advanced to the next stage of the tournament. SawBlaze's next opponent was against newcomer Reality. The match was off to a great start for SawBlaze as they were easily able to get under Reality and shove them against the arena barrier before dropping their saw. SawBlaze continued to shove its opponent around until Reality managed to land a hit under SawBlaze and emit some sparks as a result. This didn't deter SawBlaze however and they resumed their usual strategy before they had the middle fork on the front bent up from Reality's attack. Time eventually ran out and SawBlaze won on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision to advance. SawBlaze's next match was against Mohawk. As the fight got underway, SawBlaze got underneath Mohawk and shoved it into the arena wall before dropping its saw without any sparks. SawBlaze released its opponent before shoving it under the pulverizer where Mohawk took two shots. Both robots maneuvered around a bit before SawBlaze got it toppled against the arena barrier where it couldn't move or get away then sliced into Mohawk's underbelly. Mohawk was counted out, giving SawBlaze the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "He's so mean his opponent's scream "Please, don't blaze me, bro!" It's SAWBLAZE!" "Say hello to Jamison Go. His old team broke up like The Beatles so he went solo. It's SAWBLAZE!" "Kids, come in for recess, it's about to be nap time. We may not be on the playground, but I do see-saw. It's SAWBLAZE!" "This bot will cut you with hard steel like you're a three-course meal. It's time to make reservations at T.G. Die Friday's. It's SAWBLAZE!" "Rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper. This is a stupid game because fire and saw beats them all. It's SAWBLAZE!" Trivia *SawBlaze used pool noodles to fill its tires. *SawBlaze has a similar record to the middleweight runner-up S.O.B., as they both lost their first round in their debut season before having much more success in the following season. **Coincidentally, they are both armed with Saws and dustpan-type wedges. ***Even more coincodentally they both faced Team Inertia Labs at some point. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Battlebots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Tool Based Robots Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses